UnClear Eyes
by M30WHelloKellyM30W
Summary: Neji still holds grudges and thinks himself superior of everyone else. But what happens when a stranger comes to town and lives with him. Worst of all, this person is from the nation that ordered his father's death.
1. Misty Green Eyes

"NEJI! I WILL BEAT YOU THIS TIME!" shouted Lee as he always did as he wished to fight me once again to prove his strength during training. I was growing tired of this, ever since our 1st chunin exam, where Naruto beat me once; Lee thinks he can beat me, too.

Today seemed to be like every other day, I woke, trained with Hiashi, ate, then went to meet my team for training. Every thing was fine, until training was over and everyone departed. The wind increased, shaking the trees and blowing the leaves off the trees. I had seen a figure as the leaves swirled around it. It was a shadow, but it was thin and small. The winds picked up faster and swirled more creating a vortex. The last thing I saw were mysterious green eyes looking straight at me. For a moment I couldn't move, but I shook myself out of the trance and continued on my way. I didn't think much of it at the time, but I really should have.

I got home and saw my cousins and uncle. Hinata began to prepare tea and right as I sat down to drink there was a knock at the door. One of the servants of the house answered and came back to my uncle whispered in his ear. My uncle got up and told the servant to send the person in. It was an anbu; my uncle took him to a different room where they talked before I was called in.

I was called into my uncle's office where he began to inform me that there was a transfer from another village who was going to be living in Kohana. My uncle was volunteered to house this new comer.

Needless to say I wasn't too excited to be sharing a house with another lowlife, who didn't even deserve to be in the space of the Hyuga clan's home. Granted, I thought Hinata and Hanabi, weren't very deserving of the place they were in, but they were born with the blood of the Main Branch of the family, which was something I had to except.

Hiashi had told me the guest would be coming around noon the next day and it was my job to make sure everything was perfect to welcome the new comer. Not much was said about the person, not their name, age, the home village, I was left out of all the information. The only thing that was said was, "This person is very special. We will have the ability to unity to countries with differing views. This will be especial hard for you, so be on your best behavior. Good day."

That's all my uncle had informed me on. What had he meant by it would be hard for me? Aren't I always well behaved?

I had thought for a moment before retiring to my bedroom. There shouldn't be anything I can't handle. Right? The moment I fell on my bed, a rush of memory flushed into my mind, remembering the staring sea foam eyes from this morning. They weren't any normal green eyes. There was a mist to them. They weren't a clear jade eye, or aqua color that had been popularly seen in the area. But then again, maybe that person wasn't from around here. I paused. I stopped thinking of a moment.

What was so infatuating about those eyes? They were so light, so unclear. There was something wrong with those eyes. Something that made them off, but I couldn't place it. The shape wasn't unusually, the color was off, but that wasn't it. And that's when I realized. They were pupiless.


	2. Nothing, Everyday, Waiting

The next morning came quite quickly. I don't remember falling asleep the night before. It was hard to fall asleep. Those eyes seemed to be everywhere, though I knew I was probably just imaging all of it.

I got out of bed, showered, and dressed like always, before heading to breakfast. I ate. Hinata was there as well eating, when she pushed a check list in front of me. There wasn't much on it, just some house cleaning, and things to get cooked, that I just have to order the servants to do. It also said I had to be home early from training. I sighed after I finished eating, and then went to visit with Hiashi for training.

When I got there, Hiashi was waiting. We trained for a bit, before he decided to end early. I still had a few minutes before I had to leave for training with Guy Sensei, so I decided to mediate by the small brook near the backyard.

It was peaceful and quiet, something I was enjoying for once.

There was a snap!

My eyes shot opened as I looked around. There was nothing, nothing I could see. It was weird feeling a presence that wasn't there. There was nothing I couldn't see. Nothing.

It grew quite again, allowing me to concentrate.

Nothing happened for the remainder of the time. I left to meet my team in the forest. Everything was still normal. The noise from earlier was probably just the wind, and I was over thinking things.

Train was easy. Lee wanted to fight again like every day. Ten Ten tried to convince him out of it, like everyday. Gai Sensei was Gai Sensei, and wanted to train harder after he already ran around Kohana 86 times for a warm up and still wanted to do more. Today was like every other day. Or so it seemed. But I had no control over what would happen next.

I left the fields early, like I was told to do. Gai Sensei understood the reasoning, but said I had to keep up my fighting spirit while I was gone. Of course, I didn't care or believe any of the crap that spewed from of his mouth.

I got home and checked on the clean and the cooking making sure everything was going well. Everyone was home all dressed nicely and ready to meet the new comer.

I was sitting in the living room when Hiashi came in. "What are you doing? Change into some more formal clothes and freshen up." he ordered, "Our guest should be here soon and everything must look good."

I sighed, got up, and left. This was becoming a pain. I did as I was told and came back down. I saw Hinata and Hanabi in kimonos waiting by the door, while my uncle waited in the office for this new comer. I sat back down and waited.

Quick Talk:

Sry its not great I'll write more later but I'm really busy the past few days and I know this chapter sucked. The next one will be better, the guest will come.


	3. More Noble

I was growing tired of waiting. This person obviously did not have any time management. This person was beginning to bother me. I knew nothing about this person and after all my hard work of making sure the house was clean and food was cooked and the person was here to eat. By now, the food was cold; Hinata and Hanabi were sitting down drinking tea, and Hiashi was locked in his office and nothing was heard. Did this person even existence? Was this a joke? Where was this person?

Then there was a knock. It disturbed the silence in the house. Immediately everyone perked up. Granted the knock was as light and gentle, and barely auditable, but everyone was at the door in a flash. I sat up slowly, walked to the crowded right before it was open.

As Hanabi opened the door, it reviled and tall man, with a pointed nose, where black rimmed glasses rest at the tip. He had slicked back black hair and coal colored eyes. He had a sinister smirk and wore a traditional green kimono. Behind him stood two buff males, seemingly bodyguards. One bodyguard had his left eye scared, other than that there wasn't much difference between the two. I also noticed how the other one's shirt was cut at the shoulder of the sleeve. There was seemingly a cut there too, but from the angle it wasn't definite.

Lastly, there was a four figure. It was the smallest. It was covered by a black hooded cloak, which was too big, denying any form under the sheet. The gender was still uncertain since there was no shape to the body, but I could only guess it was a child. It was obviously weak.

The man with glasses spoke, "This is the Hyuga House hold I assume." He smirked.

My uncle was taking back by his rudeness. "Yes, it is." He said calmly. "Is this Naomi?"

"Lady…" the man stated condescendingly. " and I am Yuu Kurotashi, her advisor."

My uncle cleared his throat," I am **Lord** Hyuga" clarifying his rank, before continuing in a politer tone. "It is a pleasure to have Lady Naomi staying with us, it will be great getting to know her and learning from her in due time, but for now come in and settled. You must have had a long journey?"

The four people came in. The cloaked person, Naomi, hesitated, trying to slowly get away from the Black haired man, as he swung his arm around her shoulder to keep her from getting away. When she stepped into the house, Yuu Kurotashi lifted his arm from her shoulders and unadorned the clothe from her body that hide her figure.

She was dressed in a kimono as well, her light brown hair completely pulled back. She had band around her head that matched her yellow and red kimono. Without the cloak you could see her body and she wasn't as small as she had earlier looked. She was about the same age as Hinata or me. Everything was rather normal about the girl, nothing special besides her title. She seemed normal, until I looked into her eyes.


	4. The Enemy

I didn't notice it at 1st because she was always looking at the ground. For someone of high stature, she seemed very unworthy, just like Hinata.

I glared at her. That was the 1st time she looked up and I noticed it. Her eyes. Those eyes.

She stared for a moment and looked back down. Had I really seen those eyes? We've never met before, so how could she have those eyes?

I spoke, " Have you been here before?"

Yuu replied, "We got here yesterday."

I was shocked. Had I seen her the other day?

"Did you look around the city?" This time I addressed the girl. She seemed confused and opened her mouth to answer, her bottom lip slightly trembling.

"No, she was in her room the whole," Yuu cut her off again and answered for her. "She's not allowed our on her own, she needs to be protected. She's to much of a trouble maker. It's a shame Sayuri married him."

My uncle coughed slightly glaring. "I'm sure she's not that much of a trouble maker. From what I hear she's a very good child, always listening and doing well from her grandfather."

"That's because he doesn't spend every day with her, besides that man is growing old." The black haired man answered in return.

The girl's eyes drift to the floor again.

"Now back to the matter at hand," Yuu began a new conversation, "I believe it's for the best that I stay here too, along with My Lady. She is a handful."

The girl began to shake. Noticing this my uncle looked at Hinata, "Hinata, why don't you show Lady Naomi to her room, take her bags too?" Hinata nodded walking past Naomi as she slowly followed behind.

When they left the room my uncle began to talk rather loudly and harshly. "I don't take kindly to your rudeness, Kurotashi, she is under my care now. I was ordered by the leader of her clan to take care of her, there is a reason she was sent to me house if you do not realize. Now I will ask you to say your goodbyes and take your leave, I grow tried of hearing you insult my clan."

"As you wish" the man replied with a sadistic smile.

He stood and went to the door, the two men followed.

It grew quite for a moment.

"Where is she from?" I inquired.

"Kumogakure" He answered before leaving the room.

I couldn't move or speak.

My uncle had become a traitor, now more than ever and that girl was my enemy.


	5. Superior

I don't own any of the Naruto character... I just wanted to state that fact. I haven't stated it in my other stories but I'm going to start so everyone understands. I do however own Naomi since i created her. Thank you for reading. Please comment and review.

BTW I'm sorry i haven't been writing lately. I've been working with RedMoonLight009. I was helping her with some stories so everyone should go check them out. :D

Thank you once again. I LOVE YOU ALL!!! =^.^=

* * *

I was alone in the living room. My uncle had left me. I had to face the truth now. He was right this was going to be especially hard for me. I already wanted to kill her. But I knew I couldn't. If I killed her, someone else might need to die, just like then.

I sighed. For the Country it was an eye for an eye. I couldn't kill her I knew that, but I had to make her leave this house.

All of a sudden, I heard water rushing. Hanabi came down the stairs into the living room I looked at her. "Umm… Lady Naomi… She's… She's showering… "She stated, "in the bathroom." She added quickly.

I grunted. How stupid could she be, of course she was showering the bathroom any idiot could tell you have, even Naruto. I let out a breathe of annoyance and sat down. I listened to the running water. In a way it was comforting, but I knew how was there and it itched at me.

Finally the water came to an abrupt stop. I shot up off the couch. I waited a few minutes before traveling up the stairs. As I reached the hallway the bathroom door swung open releasing a cloud of steam. And there she was, that girl. This time she wasn't in her kimono. She was wearing little baby pink pajamas. The pants were capris; at the ankles there was pink lace that matched her top, where lace trimmed the sleeves and neck whole. As she stretched her limbs her shirt lift to her stomach. Her stomach had a tint of tan in it. Then I saw a glint. It was for a second, but I knew what it was. It seemed that this girl had pierced her belly button at one time. She places her arms to her side and glared at me.

It confusion I stepped back. She came at me. Her face had turned red.

"I don't know who you think you are," she stated with a voice of authority, "But don't you dare look at me like that again."

She began to turn away as I opened my mouth, "I wasn't…" I didn't get to finish my sentence before she lashed out again,

"Don't think I don't know about you Neji Hyuga, I understand fully what you are capable of doing. I know you can see through walls and see into people and watch their charka flow. I'm no idiot. I know what your eyes can do. So don't do it."

She finished turning away.

That's when I noticed her hair. She had a headband on still, but a different color to match he pajamas. The thing that surprised me was how short it was. It was pulled back earlier today that I had not noticed. It was short just like Hinata's. It was a different style though, it was layered and wave and her bangs where framed by two strands of hair. One went to her cheekbone while the other; the longest piece of her hair went to her chest. That one strand opposed the rest of her hair. It was completely odd. Where these signs of rebelliousness? Was that man right, that she needed to be watched over? Her presence completely changed from the time that man left. She was no longer shy and she even had the guts to stand up to me. No, she didn't stand up to me, she ordered me, like she was more superior.


	6. That Girl

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Naruto characters. This is purely a fan based story. I do in fact own the character Naomi, she is my own. If there are any problems please contact me.

Review and Rate THANX!

I LOVE YOU ALL! =^.^=

* * *

I woke up next morning like nothing was different. At that point in time I completely forgot about "our guest". I did everything I usually do in the morning. I did not see her the whole time. Then it was time for training. I ran to the door when I uncle called me.

In a hurry, I ran to his office. He looked at me before he spoke. "You are to take Lady Naomi with you to practice today."

"What?" I questioned.

"You heard me," he stated. "She came here to understand the culture, and you are to do well to include her in everything you do."

I was about to argue back that Hinata could take her, but before I did, my uncle spoke.

"Good morning Lady Naomi, how are you this morning?"

I turned around and there she stood. She looked like a completely different person from the other day. Was this really her or that shy girl?

Instead of having every patch of skin completely covered, she wore a small zipper T-jacket, which was mostly unzipped showing her sizable chest. The only thing covering her chest were the sides of the jackets which tugged on the sides and a fishnet T-shirt which was just a little longer than the sleeves of the jacket. Her belly button ring shined, just above her headband, her skirt was a little high wasted but short around the thighs, again she wore longer fishnet shorts. She had fishnets all round her legs and a band at the thigh. She wore matching boots and gloves. Her hair however was short, and her bangs just covered her forehead.

This complete different appearance rather surprised me. The fact that she chose more neutral colors compared to the bright colors the other day made a difference. It was like a completely different person. Polar opposites from the girl the other day.

My uncle coughed bringing me out of my trance. "Well you best be on your way before you're late" He said as he turned his attention back to the papers at his desk.

I looked at her again before groaning and leading the way to the training site.

When we got there everyone was waiting. I went to Gai sensei, to tell him about the predicament, but he already seemed to understand and training began.

Lee wanted to fight me, Ten Ten tried to stop him, and Gai sensei encouraged everything.

Before, the daily battle began, Gai sensei spoke out loudly giving his attention to that girl.

"Naomi? Why don't you join in we could really use your fighting spirit?"

She coughed and looked at him awkwardly before speaking with a very real but obviously fake smile. "I would, but I would love to first view Neji and Lee battle. I want to see what I'm up against so I wont get hurt."

Again she ended with a begin smile, and Gai fell for every lie the came from her mouth. Not only did Gai allow anything she wanted but she caught Lee's eye, too.

Not even after the moment she finished speaking to Gai, Lee ran up to her and began promising to protect her with his life and not allowing me to hurt her or anything. It was sick.

She looked up, noticing me staring, and gave a sinister grin.

There was something about her I could never trust, besides the fact she was from the murderous village.

I glared at her. She smiled. "Why do you begin now? I would love a show."


	7. Lady

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Naruto characters. I do however own Naomi.

Thank you Reading. I love you =^.^=

* * *

My battle with Lee ended as it always did. I won. Ten Ten went to treat Lee, who laid unconscious on the ground. I looked over and that girl still stayed, unmoved.

Finally, when Lee was being cared for, Gai addressed her. "Naomi, why don't you battle Neji now? I make sure he goes easy now you and stop if anything gets out of hand." She looked at him for a moment and nodded.

She stood in front of me before speaking quietly so no one could hear. "Are you going to let him call me in that way? In my village, its very disrespectful to talk to someone of high stature so formally."

Her voice was rather venomous before it lit up to a cheerful song-like voice. "Don't worry, I won't kill or punish him because this isn't my home, our customs are different, but please fix this problem for the future."

I cleared my throat glaring at her, "Gai sensei" I called, "Please address Lady Naomi as Lady, it's custom in her village, so please honor that."

"Of course, Neji, I completely understand." He turned to her, "Please accept my apology Lady Naomi."

She smiled sweetly, "Of course. Thank you for being so polite and understanding about this mix up."

I frowned towards her. This girl was the worst. She looked at me. "Would you like to start?"

* * *

I know this was a really short chapter. The next one will be longer. I did not want to add this to the pervious chapter but im not ready to write the fight scene, but the next chapter will surely be an interesting one.

KEEP READING AND WRITING! =^.^= M30W!


	8. An Electric Battle

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Naruto characters, own Naomi.

Thanx for reading

Review and Enjoy =^.^=

* * *

She stood in front of me smiling. Why was she smiling? I could kill her right now if it weren't for Gai watching, and Her village demands.

"Are you both ready to begin?" Gai spoke, addressing more towards that girl then me.

"Yes" I stated.

"Mhmm" She hummed with a smile.

We both took out stances before Gai shouted, "Begin!"

She jumped back giving space between us. She looked at me, I didn't move.

"Well, this will be a boring battle if you don't move, I'm fully aware your fighting style is close range, so come get me." She taunted.

I glared at her knowing fully well that's what she wanted me to do.

Noticing I would do what she wished, she sighed and pressed her hands together. There was a pause, just before her hands began moving at a rapid speed. Upon finishing she shouted, "Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder" From her hands came a small wave of electricity, the waves contracted back and forward between different wave lengths.

I smirked, "You haven't completed that jutsu yet."

She smiled, "Of course not, there so much more I can still do with it, but seeing as this is a friendly fight, I don't want to kill you, so it's not up to full power."

After saying this, the wave began to expand, reaching towards me. I was about to step back when she called out to me again. "This is rather boring, I could just get rid of you now, I gave to that opening for a reason. I want to see what you can do."

I glared and prepared my Byakugan. She laughed letting her guard down.

"Is that all you can do? Rely on those eyes." She stated more than questioned.

As she laughed I took my chest already noting her chakra flow and the flaw in her pervious jutsu.

I marked my target and just as I was about to hit it, she twisted her body. I barely missed. But as she twisted her body, her hand snaked over mine shocking it with a small electric pulse.

"Can't send chakra through your pointer finger anymore, can you?" again it was less of a question and more of a statement.

"I'm probably the worst opponent for you Neji. Besides the fact that you hold a grudge against my village, you know nothing of our techniques, but I know all about yours."

She rushed in this time, hands ready. I put my hands up to block and prepared to use the gentle fist on her again. The fight went on.

Though at this moment, she stopped the constant flow of lightening that flooded her body at the beginning of the fight and began to use short quirk blasts instead.

I began to wonder if she had used the majority of her chakra and the high attacks and now worked with what limited amount was left. The only thing was her chakra still flowed relatively even.

The consistent motion that continued in the fight, vaguely reminded me of my fight with Hinata, both of us using the same technique, but one had great power.

I looked at my opponent more closely and noticed it was relatively similar. Instead of pure chakra, she was using surges of lightening.

Did she study of clan so much? Was this the out come of her project? Was she trying to make a fool of me?

But then I remember, it wasn't the same. She could not see my Chakra system, while to me hers was clear. She could only guess or have to know anatomy every well to memorize weak points in the body. Either way in this case I hand the upper hand.

At this realization, my confidence grew and so did the strength of my attacks. I began to push her up against a tree, pinning her there before taking my stance for Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Gai stance changed as he was about to charge to save the girl but it was too late for her now. I was starting now. As my first to strikes sprang forward they were stopped.

That girl stood in the same stance as me, her hands in the same position. She had successfully copied me without using the Byakugan.

Only, she hadn't. As the dust that had been kick up off the ground began to drift away, I noticed her eyes again. Those green misty eyes seemed to glow, as veins protruded from the skin around her eyes.

I stared at her for a moment trying to understand the situation. Her eyes must have been a derived from mine much like the Sharingan had been.

"That had to be it," I concluded in my mind.

There was no other explanation.

I rushed toward her without thinking, my hand full of chakra. I was aiming from my head. She barely moved in time, as my hand grazed her forehead pushing back her bangs, when I saw a flash of green, before I felt pressure in my stomach. She pushed me, shocking me at the same time.

I fell to the ground, as she stepped away.

"I'm sorry" I heard a quiet shy voice say before the light patter of footsteps walked away and a rush of more familiar ones ran towards me.


End file.
